Some electronic systems include supervisory integrated circuits. For example, an electronic system may include multiple power supplies controlled by the supervisory circuits that may perform functions related to sequencing the power supplies for powering up or down and monitoring the power supplies. As electronic systems continue to become more complex it becomes a challenge to provide proper supervisory control to the electronic system. Additionally, changes to a complex electronic system can be difficult to implement.